The Wedding Belle
by ssirius-blackk
Summary: Belle and Adam finally tie the knot! At least, they try to. (One-shot. Set in the Beauty and the True Beast 'verse, between the epilogue and A Gift for Adam.)


Adam paced along the balcony railing nervously. He nibbled his lower lip and toyed with the small, navy blue velvet box in his hands.

A month had passed since they travelled to the coast. It was their last day there that he made the decision that will change his life forever.

To ask Belle to be his wife.

Since then, he had been trying to work up the nerve to ask her.

Adam wasn't sure why it was so difficult. It was just a simple yes-or-no question that went along with his mother's ring, nothing too fancy.

Until he realized that maybe it _wasn't_ a simple yes-or-no question attached with a ring.

A million questions had raced through his head: what would she think of it? Would she even _want_ to get married again? What if she said "no"? _What if she said "yes"?!_

"Adam? What are you doing out here in the dark?" a soft, warm, familiar voice interrupted.

He stopped mid-stride. He saw that it was, indeed, dark, before turning in the direction of the opened doors where Belle stood. A blue shawl covered her shoulders.

She always looked lovely in blue.

Adam stealthily slipped the ring box into his pocket.

"I...I needed some fresh air." He muttered.

She smiled knowingly, and sashayed towards him. When she stepped in front of him, Belle lifted herself on her toes and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I know that look," she stated. "What were you thinking about?"

Adam's breath caught in his throat. A question, more important than his others, came to mind. He reached for Belle's hands.

"Belle, how do you feel about...marriage?" he asked.

He felt her stiffen, her hands gripping his tightly.

"Well...I think it's the opposite of what I had with Gaston." She answered quietly.

Adam gave her a confused look. Belle sighed before speaking again.

"What I mean is that I have always believed was that marriage is about having someone who is your best friend. Someone you can love and you can talk to...something that I never had. Until I met you," she explained. "But, then, everything else happened and it showed me what a marriage _isn't_ supposed to be like. Gaston forced me into it, took full control of our so- called relationship. He was in charge, and I was just supposed to obey and act like the perfect little wife."

He nodded, absorbing what she said. She sounded so angry and hurt about it, but he knew that if they didn't talk, he wouldn't know what to do.

"What about weddings? Do you feel the same way?" Adam asked.

"I've always wanted a small, quiet wedding. Just the two of us and maybe my father and whomever is ordaining the marriage. When I married Gaston, it was just a big loud party with people who never really cared about me. It was...impersonal."

He stayed quiet, still absorbing everything she told him.

"Why do you ask?" Belle wondered.

Adam avoided her gaze, removing his hands from hers and reached into his pocket.

"Because...because..." He started to say.

He finally looked at Belle and he found his resolve. Adam bent down to one knee and opened the ring box. She gasped, a hand covering her mouth and tears shining in her eyes.

"Belle, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Adam asked.

Belle, the tears flowing freely now, fell to her knees and embraced him.

"Yes, yes, _yes!_" she whispered, holding him tighter with each uttering.

Adam let out a shaky laugh, all the tension built up over the last few days releasing and he felt himself relax at last.

He pulled away, reached for her left hand and slipped the small diamond ring on her finger. Belle smiled through her tears and looked at him with love and joy.

They leaned in for a kiss, soft and sweet, before pulling away and smiling at each other.

* * *

"Did he ask, did he ask?!" Chip wondered, bouncing up and down to get a view of the Master and Belle behind the wall of adult servants.

"Hush, dear." His mother, Mrs. Potts, chastised.

Chip frowned, his bottom lip sticking out in a pout. He sat down and crossed his arms. The servants murmured excitedly as they waited outside of the bed chamber door in the West Wing.

"Everyone, _be quiet!_" Cogsworth commanded in a loud whisper. "If the Master finds out about this -"

A hand clamped over his mouth, muffling his angry protests.

"_Mon ami_, I suggest you take your own advice and follow suite." Lumiere whispered.

Cogsworth groaned, but nodded, and his friend released him. They returned their attention to spying on the couple.

Unfortunately, they were too far away to hear anything. But the servants were lucky enough to at least see what was going on.

As soon as they saw the Master slide the ring onto Belle's finger, the erupted in cheers. The servants ceased their cheers and rushed out of the West Wing when Belle and the Master noticed.

The servants congregated in the kitchens. The moment the door swung closed, they once again cheered.

Happiness - _true _happiness - finally came to the castle and their once lonely prince.

* * *

Belle collapsed on her bed, completely exhausted and drained.

Who knew planning would be so trying?

When she had married Gaston, she wasn't even remotely involved with any of the planning. Tt was all Gaston.

The night Adam proposed, they talked briefly about what sort of ceremony they wanted. Belle was adamant about keeping it small, inviting only the servants and her father, as did he. The couple agreed that a big celebration wasn't needed.

The next day when they announced their engagement, however, the servants had another idea.

"Oh no, no, no, this is cause for a big celebration!" Lumiere had exclaimed.

"Yes! This is a momentous occasion, it must be treated as such. It will be spectacular!" Cogsworth concurred.

The servants began to talk and plan excitedly, leaving Belle and Adam little choice but to agree.

Belle closed her eyes and tried to get rid of the day's hectic activities from her mind.

Instead, she thought of Adam, which helped her relax and a smile grew on her face as she fell asleep.

* * *

"The chairs should go over here, and the bouquets go over _there!_" Cogsworth ordered.

Belle and Adam looked at each other and sighed. They stood off to the side, observing the flurry of activity.

The servants excitedly moved to and fro, placing various items in different places. There were conversations and orders sounding around the castle.

The couple helped whenever they could. But Belle complained of a headache and excused herself. She immediately headed for the library.

She closed the door behind her firmly and let out a sigh of relief. Belle sat down on a settee and picked up the book that was lying on the side table.

Belle read for a few minutes when she heard a knock on the door. It opened to reveal Adam. He smiled at her reassuringly.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Of course." She said, setting down her book.

Adam sat down next to her on the settee, pulling her close his side. Belle happily let him wrap his arms around her. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest.

They were quiet for a long time, until Adam spoke.

"You have been in here for hours, you know." He said quietly.

Belle sighed. "I know. I just...this whole ordeal is getting out of hand."

Adam tightened his hold on her.

"I agree. But I imagine this also has something to do with Gaston, doesn't it?"

He felt her stiffen. They had talked about her marriage to the man a handful of times, even mentioning it when he proposed. But Adam knew there had to be more to her reluctance than she was letting on.

"Belle, we don't have to go through with it if you don't want to. I know they pushed the reception onto us." He said.

"That's not it, exactly." she admitted.

Belle sat up and scooted away from him. She took a deep, calming breath before talking again.

"Like I said before, Gaston forced everything. What I didn't tell you was _how _he forced our...marriage. He threatened to kill Papa and the servants if I didn't marry him. He made all the decisions without my input. I wasn't his equal in any way. I was helpless then, and I feel helpless now."

Her eyes shone with unshed tears. Adam could feel the sting of tears in his own eyes. He pulled her into his arms again and held her tightly. Belle started to sob into his chest, gripping him fiercely.

"You know you always have a say, right?" Adam whispered when her cries subsided.

Belle lifted her head and looked up at him. She gave him a small smile and nodded.

"I do now." She breathed.

Adam smiled as well. He planted a soft, gentle kiss on her lips.

"So tell me what you want, Belle, what you _really _want." He requested.

Belle framed Adam's face. Her brown eyes started to water again.

"I want _you_, Adam." She stated.

She pulled his face down and kissed him again, only more passionately.

"You've always had me, my love." He said against her lips.

Belle smiled.

He always knew how make things better, no matter what.

* * *

"Belle, Belle wake up," Adam whispered in her ear. He gently shook her shoulder.

Belle groaned and rolled away from him. What was he doing in her bedroom anyways?

"Belle, wake up, please. It's important!" He pleaded.

She sighed and rolled back over.

"Fine. What is it?" she grumbled.

Through sleepy eyes, she saw her fiancé smile.

"Once you get dressed, you'll find out." He promised.

Belle narrowed her eyes in suspicion, but nodded in agreement. Adam smiled again and gave her a quick kiss before leaving. He told her that he would be waiting outside for her.

She sat up and stretched, then threw her legs over the side and walked over to her wardrobe.

It was already open, with a simple white gown hanging on it. Belle lifted an eyebrow, but shrugged and pulled it on.

She then found shoes to match.

Belle thought about putting her hair in it's usual fashion. Instead she pulled it into the half-up, half-down style. She had no idea what was going on. But something inside her told that whatever Adam had planned was a special occasion.

Once she looked presentable, she opened the bedroom door only to be yanked out of it and pulled in some unknown direction.

As soon as Belle got her barrings, she realized they were headed towards the library. Adam let go of her hand and immediately walked into the library, slamming the door behind him.

Belle managed to avoid hitting the door, until a rough, familiar hand caught her wrist. She turned and smiled when she saw who it was.

"Papa!" she exclaimed.

Maurice laughed and opened his arms, welcoming the familiar embrace of his only child.

Belle pulled back and looked at her father suspiciously.

"Papa, what are you doing here?" she asked.

He smiled. "Why, I'm here to walk you down the aisle, of course!" he answered.

She tilted her head to the side, confusion coloring her face.

"What do you mean? The wedding isn't until the day after tomorrow."

Maurice just kept smiling, and offered her his arm. Belle was still confused, but took his arm anyways. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before turning to face the door.

The double doors opened. The curtains were drawn to reveal the rising sun. It colored the room with soft shades of orange, pink and yellow. A long, red carpet led from the threshold to the center of the room, where the Enchantress and Adam stood.

The Enchantress smiled serenely, while Adam's back was facing them.

Belle knew exactly what was happening now.

Maurice nudged her and together they walked down the aisle. The doors slowly closed shut behind them.

The walk was excruciatingly long. Belle wanted to walk faster, but she also didn't want to rush everything.

Halfway down the aisle, the Enchantress leaned over and whispered something in Adam's ear. Whatever she said must have prompted him to turn around.

When Adam finally faced her, he caught sight of Belle and he stopped breathing.

She glowed in the morning light. The white gown the Enchantress made for her fit her perfectly by accenting her natural beauty.

Belle smiled, the hint of tears shining in her eyes.

Finally, Maurice and Belle reached the end of the aisle. Maurice handed her over to Adam, a sad yet happy smile on his face. He took a step back and nodded. Belle and Adam nodded in return, then turned to face the Enchantress.

"It is my great honor and pleasure to officiate this ceremony," the Enchantress began. "Especially since it was by _my_ hand that you two were brought together." She laughed.

Adam glared at her while Belle giggled.

"But in all seriousness, I have never in my long years seen a couple more in love nor more true than you two. And believe you me, I've seen _many _couples in that time," she gestured to Adam. "Adam, if you could please recite your vows first. I think Belle needs a little more time to gather her thoughts."

Adam nodded and turned to face Belle. He gently held her hands, and brought them up to his lips before speaking.

"Belle, before I met you, I was dark. I was cruel, selfish, and unkind. Then I was cursed and I became angry and aggressive. But, when you came into my life, you saw right through me. You saw that behind that dark layer was one more...lighter, more fragile. Something I never knew I had. You taught me to not only look beyond what was inside me, but to see _you. _I learned to see you, and everything you are capable of. Which is why I promise to keep you safe, happy and, most importantly, loved."

Belle couldn't stop the tears even if she wanted to. She laughed as she quickly dried her eyes.

"Whenever you are ready, dear." the Enchantress reassured her.

She nodded to the other woman before turning her attention back to Adam.

"Adam. For a long time, I was alone. I had my father, but somehow it wasn't enough. When I first came to the castle, I was so scared. But when I had to face you, I found bravery. Later, I found friendship and love. So now I also promise to keep you safe, happy and loved."

Though no tears fell, Adam's eyes watered, but he smiled anyways.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." The Enchantress announced. "You may now kiss each other to your heart's content."

Adam pulled Belle into his arms and eagerly met her lips with his own. Belle laughed, but kissed him with just as much passion.

They pulled away and Adam kissed her forehead before resting it on hers.

"I love you." He whispered.

"And I love you." She whispered back.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**_A/N:_** Full disclosure, this was 99% inspired by Rumpelstiltskin and Belle's wedding from the season 3 finale of Once Upon a Time.

Also, since I didn't add this to the story, and I'm sure you're going to ask me this: the servants find out about the secret wedding ceremony, they get all upset. Mrs. Potts figures out why Adam and Belle did what they did, everyone goes to the reception, happily ever after.


End file.
